


Denim Shorts & Daisies

by sluthyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, M/M, Overstimulation, Pseudo-Incest, Shoe Kink, Shorts (Clothing), Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings, Valentine's Day, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluthyuck/pseuds/sluthyuck
Summary: Donghyuck and Hendery spend Valentine's day together like they do every year. It's the most romantic day of the year! A day to cuddle each other and go on cute dates but it's also a day to humilate Donghyuck and fuck his throat.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Comments: 8
Kudos: 179





	Denim Shorts & Daisies

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Donghyuck was positioned on his knees on the floor between Hendery's legs, head shoved down in his lap. The tiny shorts did nothing to cover his hardening cock and barely covered his ass. Though it did hide the cute heart shaped pink plug that was engraved deep inside of him. He had his lips wrapped around the male's cock, suckling the salty flesh lazily. Hendery's eyes were focused on the screen of the TV and watched whatever was on. His hand was laid casually on the back of Donghyuck's head and occasionally would push his head further to shove his cock more down his throat. He'd made sure the tip of his cock was hitting the back of the warm and tight throat. Donghyuck had no problem with having a cock engraved deep down his throat.

Donghyuck didn't seem uncomfortable and looked happy to please the older male despite the uncomfortable position. He loved being put to use by every single member of the fraternity but he loved it more when Hendery used him. He loved feeling used and acting as their personal fuck toilet. Every night before sleeping the younger would crawl under a member's blankets and shove their cock down his throat and sleep like that until the next morning. Once they wake up, they could easily relieve themselves in his mouth. He hated it when they wasted cum and pee. What other best option was there other than cockwarming them all night until the next morning? To make sure a single drop of piss wasn't wasted? It seemed cockwarming was the best option! 

Hendery's eyes trailed down Donghyuck's face with a relaxed expression. He gently patted his cheeks and caressed them. Ever since Donghyuck joined their fraternity, life seemed to be lighter and relaxing. They had their personal slut who was willing to spread his legs and let them use his holes however they liked. The younger was happy with being tossed around by them and getting fucked so much that he couldn't go a day without getting fucked. He's willing to spend the whole day with a cock in his warm, wet mouth all day. 

"You still look pretty on your knees." Hendery mused. 

Donghyuck blinked at him and stared at the older male with big round eyes while humming in response. 

"What would your dad say if he saw his little boy on his knees sucking cock?" Hendery smirked. "Wonder how he'd react if he found out that the only reason why you decided to go to college was to be a personal fuck toilet for a bunch of guys…" 

The younger only released a muffled whine and only clenched his thighs. His hands trembled on Hendery's thighs and only stared at the older male with glossed eyes, stomach burning with humiliation and shame. He knows his father would be so ashamed of him if he were to ever know that Donghyuck, his youngest son and baby, was a cockhungry slut who was willing to go on his knees to get fucked and used by multiple men. Though, Donghyuck did spend his whole high school career doing just that. He let his teachers fuck him just for an A and he literally sucked cock in the library. But ugh.. He hated when Hendery was right because fuck him for being such a dick. He wasn't a saint either! Donghyuck slipped his mouth right off Hendery's cock with a quiet 'pop' and mustered up a glare at the male. 

"What would your mom say if she saw her ' _ amazing'  _ and  _ 'well behaved'  _ son taking advantage of his little brother? Hm?" Donghyuck smiled snidely. 

Hendery didn't look amused and only cupped Donghyuck's cheeks, thumb prodding his bottom lip open. The younger only glared at him and struggled in the older male's hold. Hendery stared at him with an unreadable expression and held Donghyuck's face in place in his hands. 

" _ Step  _ brother." He corrected it. "And when did I say you could talk? Or tell you to stop sucking?  _ Hm?"  _

Donghyuck visibly deflated and pouted. The commanding tone only made the butterflies in his tummy flutter more. 

"I don't want to anymore if you're going to be a jerk." 

Hendery scoffed and simply nudged the tip of his cock against Donghyuck's plump, swollen lips. The younger man always acted like a damn brat towards him. He didn't care if he was his step brother. He was going to use him however he liked because he practically owned him. Donghyuck could act all innocent and sweet with everyone but with Hendery? No, he's a little whiny slut of a brother who often liked to irritate him just to spread his legs for him in the end. 

"I'm always a jerk but when has that ever stopped you?" He raised his eyebrow. "You like being bullied by me so don't act like you don't like it. I practically made you cum just from insulting you when we first met."

_ True.  _

Donghyuck huffed but leaned his head forward to envelop his mouth over his tip. He sucked the flesh softly, tongue tracing over the engorged veins. The taste of his Hendery had become a favorite of his. He genuinely enjoyed sucking the older male off a little more than the other members. Maybe because he had grown much used to the saltiness and the slight sweetness mixed with a bitter aftertaste. Hendery was the first guy that Donghyuck had given a blow job to after all. 

In general, Hendery might just be his favorite even if he was a major asshole. 

Donghyuck's pink tongue darts out to lick the precum collecting on his slit. He savours the taste inside his mouth and gives a pleased whine. He eagerly licks from the base of his cock all the way to the swollen head. His hands played with Hendery's heavy balls, massaging and squeezing the flesh in his warm hands. 

Hendery leaned back and rolled his head, closing his eyes and letting out a pleasured groan. His hand reached forward to grip the younger's hair. Donghyuck suckles around the thick cock, his cheeks hollowing. He continued to devour his cock until it would hit the back of his throat

"Fuck… You take my cock so well." Hendery hissed, caressing Donghyuck's cheek with his thumb. 

The praise made Donghyuck feel warmth in the pit of his stomach. He let out a muffled moan, clenching his thighs as he tried his best not to touch himself. His hard cock that was pressed against the denim shorts only throbbed and trembled at how of a disgusting slut he was, staining the cloth with precum. He hums and eagerly descends down to let his cock go down his throat, feeling the way the member twitched and throbbed in his throat. 

It didn't take long for Hendery to get impatient and he immediately shoved Donghyuck's head down. He gripped the younger's hair tightly, making him bob his head with his mouth wrapped around his cock in the speed he deemed perfect. Donghyuck's eyes rolled back as he stayed still, letting Hendery brutally fuck his throat. 

"You look stupid and utterly disgusting." Hendery stared at him. "How are you so fucked out and so brainless just from a simple blow job? Does sucking cock and getting your throat fucked by me turn you on?" 

Donghyuck's eyes teared up as his legs trembled, wanting badly to touch himself just from the humiliation that Hendery brought him. But he knew better. A mixture of precum and saliva smeared his chin and slid down his unmarred neck beautifully. The feeling of Hendery's calculating and burning gaze made him squirm. Donghyuck bobbed his head and gave the bulbous head a loud, harsh suck. Hendery released quiet curses and huffed, glaring at the younger only to notice how hard he was. He wanted to laugh at how much of a horny slut Donghyuck truly was. His shorts were soaked and absolutely ruined just from his precum. 

"You're so hard. Your pathetic little cock is leaking all over the floor." Hendery mused, noticing how the shorts were damp and oozing the cream like liquid onto the floor. 

Donghyuck released a muffled groan and he flushed red, knowing it was true. He was leaking through his shorts. The stupid shorts couldn't contain all of his cum and began seeping out of them onto the floor. Hendery moved his foot between Donghyuck's legs, nudging the hard little cock. The younger released a loud moan, sending the older a glare for being such an asshole. 

His shoe felt too fucking good pressed against his cock and it wasn't  _ fair! _ He was on the brink of cumming too… He just wanted to be a good boy for once and Hendery was just making it impossible for him. Donghyuck buried his head further into Hendery's lap and only trembled, sucking the thick phallus still. 

"Such a pathetic fucking whore, hm? You're getting off to this like a stupid mutt." Hendery grinded his foot against Donghyuck's cock, cursing under his breath as his own cock throbbed in Donghyuck's tightening throat. He was close to cumming, fuck. 

Donghyuck cried out around his cock and he immediately grabbed Hendery's ankle, grinding his hips against the leather sole. He released what seemed to be sobs, his balls aching aa he fucked himself against Hendery's shoe. Hendery pressed his foot further down on Donghyuck's leaking cock, making the younger jut against him more. He humped harder against his foot, clenching his eyes because he's  _ so, so  _ close to cumming. His cock was throbbing and aching so brutally with the cold sole pressed against it. Frustrated tears slipped down his cheeks and he let out needy whines, trying his best not to cum right then and there. 

Donghyuck was a little too fucked out and couldn't comprehend anything but the shoe pressed against him. He humped the shoe like a pathetic dog, letting out whines and high pitched moans. Hendery slipped his cock out of Donghyuck's mouth and roughly smacked his cheek. He reached down to grip the younger's jaw and nudged his cock against his mouth, slapping the tip against his tongue. He would smear precum qgainst his cheeks as the younger only drooled and gazed at him with dazed eyes. 

"You're close, aren't you slut? You're humping my shoe so hard like a dumb untrained pup. You're doing a shit job at sucking my cock cause you're so focused on your own fucking pleasure." Hendery huffed.

"It feels so good." Donghyuck whimpered stupidly. 

"Selfish little bitch.. Go on and cum. Cum all over my fucking shoe. Keep fucking yourself with my shoe." 

Donghyuck's eyes rolled back at the words as he immediately came inside the shorts, spilling all over himself. Having Hendery's cock hitting the sensitive spot in his throat, the humiliating words and the foot pressed against his hard cock was too much for him. He really was a disgusting mutt and a stupid fuck toilet who only thought about  _ cock.  _ He spasmed and felt his toes curl, unconsciously reaching between his legs to touch his cock, feeling how violently he was cumming. 

"Now, finish sucking me off. Do it correctly now." Hendery muttered, smacking Donghyuck's cheek a little harsh. "I'm gonna cum so you better fucking swallow."

Donghyuck enthusiastically slid his tongue over his sensitive slit, pressing soft kisses over the engorged veins that pulsed blood. He leant forward and sucked his balls before rising back up to swallow his cock, bobbing his head up and down, letting the fat cock hit the back of his throat. He wanted him to cum so badly and wanted to feel the warmth of his cum in his belly. But he also wanted to cum himself. His heart soared at the louder groans that Hendery released and the string of curses. Hendery felt his cock throb violently and twitch after filling how tight and constricted Donghyuck's throat had become. He shoved his down in his lap as white spots danced in his vision, spilling down his throat. Hendery gave out heavy breaths and leaned back into the couch with his hand still on Donghyuck's head. He realized this and removed it quickly, glancing at the dazed slut who only stared at cock hungrily still. 

He reached forward and grabbed the younger and sat him down on his lap. His fingers danced over his hips, eyes darting down to stare at the soaked shorts where his cock was peaking out of. His hands trailed down to touch Donghyuck's cock, smirking upon realization that his cock was twitching like crazy. Donghyuck let out a quiet gasp and he whined, grinding in his lap. 

"You did well." Hendery complimented.

Donghyuck moaned at the praise, whimpering at the teasing touches on his cock. His cock jutted and twitched, releasing another pathetic dribble of cum. 

"My good mutt.. You came again. You're extra sensitive today." Hendery mused. "You're so soaked. Did the shorts turn you on? Did you feel pretty in them that's why? Bet you were thinking about how I'd fuck you with them, huh? Thinking about how the members are going to fuck your cute ass?" 

Donghyuck flushed at his words but nodded because it was true. The shorts that they forced him to wear made him feel so pretty. The denim was just so sensitive against his cock too that he was horny all day. Having the plug, stretching him open made his cute hole flutter constantly all day. But day dreaming of Hendery fucking him in them made him extra sensitive. 

"We'll play some more later." Hendery promised. 

"You better take me on a date, asshole." Donghyuck pouted against Hendery's lips. The older male gave him an unamused look. 

"I already bought your present and made reservations at 8. So shut up and let me kiss you, yeah?" Hendery lazily smacked Donghyuck's ass and tightly gripped the soft flesh. 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes but nonetheless smiled and leaned forward to press his lips onto the other's. Hendery sighs against his lips, leaning into and kissing him back with tenderness. It was a small kiss but filled with unspoken feelings. 

"Happy Valentines, baby." Hendery nuzzled Donghyuck's collarbone. 

**Author's Note:**

> This made me SWEATY! Leave some feedback and comments please :)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sluthyuck?s=09)  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/hyucksbussi)


End file.
